yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Wheeler and Rex Raptor's Duelist Kingdom Duel
Joey Wheeler and Rex Raptor faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters in the preliminary stage of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on a similar Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Events Prior After the defeat of Ghost Kaiba, Yugi Muto and his friends looked for Mokuba Kaiba but with no luck. They stumble upon some cards, but it is revealed they belong to Tristan Taylor. Yugi finds a card that looks like one of Joey's, Lava Battleguard. He searches and finds the one that matches it, Swamp Battleguard. Tristan gives Joey Lava Battleguard. Elsewhere, Mai Valentine wins another duel but has no joy in her victory. She blames Joey for making her feel this way. She is soon greeted by Rex Raptor, who was still sore about losing his room on the way to Duelist Kingdom and challenges Mai. Rex reveals he has won 5 star chips while Mai reveals she has won 8. Mai agrees to challenge Rex on one condition... Yugi and co. find more duelists but soon encounter Mai again and proposes Joey challenge a duelist she set up for him: Rex Raptor. In addition, Mai states an ultimatum: If Yugi were to give Joey any advice during the duel, Joey would be disqualified and Rex would win by default. Angered by Tristan, Joey accepts Mai's terms. Before the duel begins, Mai's condition is revealed: If Rex beats Joey, she will challenge him. Both Rex and Joey wager 2 star chips each. Duel Monsters compatible with Desert, Mountain or Meadow will receive a 30% Field Power Bonus. This includes Beast-Warrior, Dinosaur, Rock, Thunder, Warrior, Winged Beast and Zombie-Type monsters. Turn 1: Joey Joey's hand contains "Baby Dragon", "Time Wizard", "Leogun", "Axe Raider", and "Kuriboh". Joey Normal Summons in Defense Position. Turn 2: Rex Rex Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Two-Headed King Rex" attacks and destroys "Baby Dragon". Turn 3: Joey Joey draws. Joey Normal Summons in Attack Position. Having not noticed "Two-Headed King Rex" had gained 480 ATK from the Field Power Bonus, Joey uses "Leogun" to attack "Two-Headed King Rex". "Two-Headed King Rex" destroys "Leogun" (Joey: 2000 → 1670 LP). Turn 4: Rex Rex passes. Turn 5: Joey Joey Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Axe Raider" attacks and destroys "Two-Headed King Rex" (Rex: 2000 → 1870 LP). Turn 6: Rex Rex draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Sword Arm of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Axe Raider" (Joey: 1670 → 1605 LP). Turn 7: Joey Joey draws. He then Sets a monster and Sets "Time Wizard" in the Magic & Trap Card Zone. Turn 8: Rex Rex Normal Summons in Attack Position. "Megazowler" attacks and destroys Joey's Set . Turn 9: Joey Joey draws. He then Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 10: Rex Rex draws. "Megazowler" attacks "Flame Swordsman". "Megazowler" then loses its Field Power Bonus ("Megazowler": 2340 → 1800/2600 → 2000) as it is a Dinosaur-Type monster battling a FIRE monster. "Flame Swordsman" destroys "Megazowler" (Rex: 1870 → 1330 LP). Rex switches "Sword Arm of Dragon" to Defense Position. Turn 11: Joey Joey draws. "Flame Swordsman" attacks "Sword Arm of Dragon". "Sword Arm of Dragon" loses its Field Power Bonus ("Sword Arm of Dragon": 2275 → 1750/2639 → 2030). "Flame Swordsman" then destroys "Sword Arm of Dragon". Turn 12: Rex Rex draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 13: Joey Joey draws. "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys Rex's Set . Turn 14: Rex Rex draws. He then Sets a monster. Turn 15: Joey Joey draws. "Flame Swordsman" attacks and destroys Rex's Set . Joey Normal Summons in Attack Position. Turn 16: Rex Rex draws in Attack Position. "Serpent Night Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flame Swordsman" (Joey: 1605 → 1595 LP). Turn 17: Joey Joey draws in Attack Position. "Lava Battleguard" and "Swamp Battleguard" each gain 500 ATK for each of the other on Joey's side of the field due to their effects ("Swamp Battleguard": 2340 → 2840/1950; "Lava Battleguard": 2015 → 2515/2340). Turn 18: Rex Rex draws. Having not noticed that "Swamp Battleguard" and "Lava Battleguard" gained 500 ATK due to each other's presence, Rex uses "Serpent Night Dragon" to attack "Swamp Battleguard". "Swamp Battleguard" destroys "Serpent Night Dragon" (Rex: 1330 → 840 LP). Rex sets and ends his turn. *Note: The anime depicted "Lava Battleguard" blocking the attack for "Swamp Battleguard" Turn 19: Joey "Lava Battleguard" attacks and destroys Rex's Set "Trakadon". Turn 20: Rex Rex draws in Attack Position. He then activates "Dragon Nails", equipping it to "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" and increasing its ATK by 600 ("Red-Eyes Black Dragon": 2400 → 3000/2000). "Red-Eyes" attacks and destroys "Swamp Battleguard" and "Lava Battleguard" (Joey 1595 → 235). At this point, Rex and Joey agree to ante up all of the cards on the field. At this point Rex makes a wager with Joey: whoever loses the duel not only hands over their star chips but also one card they currently have on the field. If Rex wins he gets Joey's "Time Wizard" which Joey forgot he placed at Turn 7, but if Joey can somehow win, he gets Rex's "Red-Eyes Black Dragon". Joey accepts the wager. Turn 21: Joey Joey draws. He then Flip Summons in Attack Position. Joey then activates the effect of "Time Wizard" and succeeds, causing Eons to pass like seconds in the duel field. This causes Rex's Red-Eyes Black Dragon to become fossilized. When Rex tries to have Red-Eyes Black Dragon attack, ti breaks apart and is destroyed and inflicts damage to Rex equal to half the ATK of "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" (Rex 840 → 0). (NOTE: In the real game, the Duel would continue, but according to the tournament rules, when a monster is destroyed by a card effect, the controller of that card will receive damage equal to half of that monster's ATK points.) Joey wins. Aftermath Joey wins two of Rex's five star chips and his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Cards used References * * * Category:Duelist Kingdom Duels